The Lion King III Scar's Revenge
by piratebloodprincessheart
Summary: A white lioness, Nalani, feels like a reject among her pride and runs away to find the one lion everyone knew to be dead. Rated PG-13 for killing animals.
1. Nalani the White Lion

**A/N:** Once I finish one story, I start on another. Here's my version of the third instalment of the Lion King. Please RandR!

-

Nalani crouched lower to the ground, her white hide almost invisible among the long grass of the African plain.

She spotted a group of warthogs gathered by the waterhole. Nalani clenched her claws and her ears flicked, picking up the sounds around her.

"Almost," she said quietly to herself. "Almost…"

With an instinct to pounce, she leapt from out of the grasses and hunted down the warthogs. Catching a sick one, she broke its neck and killed it.

Soon after, other lionesses began to appear, drawing closer to Nalani. They looked at her kill and made a noise in almost approval.

"I guess it'll do," said one. "We'll just see what Kasim thinks."

Nalani lowered her head and followed glumly behind the others. No matter how hard she tried, she could never measure up to her fellow lionesses. She was just glad that Kasim was a fair and just Prince.

They headed back to join the rest of the pride. When Kasim appeared, the lionesses bowed and stepped back from the warthog.

"Is that it?" he hissed, raising an eyebrow.

"It was Nalani's turn to hunt," replied Aminah, the same lioness that had disapproved of the kill.

"Well, then it's perfect," Kasim said. Nalani raised her eyes, and when the Prince had her gaze, he gave a reassuring wink. Nalani smiled weakly.

When Kasim said he had had enough dinner (although Nalani knew better), the lionesses moved in. Nalani looked around for a spot to eat, but the other lionesses were all bigger than she was.

She stayed helplessly back, until the bones of the warthog were picked clean. Sighing, Nalani found a little piece of skin and graciously took it.

"All right, Nalani?" came a voice. Nalani recognized it as the cool, calm one belonging to Kasim.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm fine. I just…I just wish the others would treat me as their equal, and not just some lioness they can push around."

"Believe it or not, Nalani, you are easily manipulative," reasoned Kasim.

"And why do you think that is?" questioned Nalani, in fury and anger. "I have no choice. I cannot stand up to them. If I do, they will challenge me and force me from this pride. If I don't, they will continue to demean me, until I am reduced to the mere soil on which we walk."

"Oh, Nalani. I know living here is hard, but I assure you that you will do much better in this pride, than by yourself in the out lands."

"Because I am small? A runt? Because I am easily manipulated, and will be taken over by outlanders? Is that what you think?"

"Of course not, Nalani, I – "

"It doesn't matter. I just want to go to bed. Please do not disturb me. Oh, and I'll try to get more meat next hunt, I promise."

Nalani, upset, but also rather ashamed that she had yelled at her Prince, took to her corner of the dark cave in which the pride of lions slept.

She had not chosen that corner herself, but was rather 'stuck with it', when the other lionesses excluded her from their circle. Nalani knew it was because she was different – because she had white fur.

Nalani turned around a couple of times, before collapsing on the ground. She sighed and waited for sleep to come. Thoughts of her pride's anger and hate towards her swirled in her head, and haunted her nightmares.

The next morning, despite the night of frights, Nalani woke up feeling refreshed.

"Oh, good, you're up," Kasim said. "Do you want to do the morning hunt?"

"You're giving me a choice?" Nalani asked, before she could hold back her words.

Kasim smiled anyhow and replied, "Of course. This pride isn't based on force."

Nalani nodded and said quietly, "Thank you."

"Hurry," he said. "Before the other lionesses wake up. It's almost dawn."

Nalani prowled around, until she found a herd of wildebeest. _'Excellent,'_ she said, crouching down.

In about two minutes, she took down a couple of the sick, slow ones. Out of nowhere, the lionesses in her pride came bolting up towards her.

"What have you done?" screeched Aminah.

"What do you mean 'what have I done'?" repeated Nalani. "I just got you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Aminah said, clearly outraged. "Breakfast? Those wildebeest were planning to attend the celebration of Kiara and Kovu's first born son, Zaki!"

"Oh, no," said Nalani, sinking to the ground. "What have I done…?"


	2. Meeting the Royal Family

**A/N:** Hope you liked the last chapter, 'cause here's the new one.

-

Kasim paced the ground in front of Nalani. "I am so sorry," she apologized profusely. "I didn't know. I just wanted food for the pride."

"I know, Nalani," Kasim said, relatively calmly.

"Don't let her off so easy, Your Highness," hissed Aminah.

"Your Highness," scoffed Nalani mockingly. Aminah whirled around and bared her teeth. _'He's not even King yet,'_ Nalani thought, ignoring the irritated lioness. "I'll do better next hunt," she said aloud. "I swear."

"You won't have to worry about that," Kasim said, refusing to look at her. "Because you won't be going on any more hunts."

"What?" questioned Nalani, looking over Aminah and the other lionesses' smirks.

"I'm sorry, Nalani," Kasim said. "We just can't take any more risks with you. Now, we are also invited to Pride Rock, so if you wish to attend, you can."

As Kasim turned his back, Aminah said in a low whisper, "As long as you can restrain yourself from killing another innocent guest."

Nalani followed her pride quietly. The other animals had already arrived in the southern part of the Pride Lands. They took their place behind the giraffes and zebras, and awaited the presentation of the young Zaki.

Suddenly, the noise of the animals ceased, and Nalani looked up to see a baboon hold up a lion cub. With that, all of creation sounded their cry to the newborn king.

After the ritual, Nalani's pride stayed behind to greet the family personally. "Kovu!" shouted Kasim, as the two lions hugged in greeting. "It's great to see you again! And it is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Kiara."

"And to think," Kovu began, grinning. "_You _didn't want to be Queen."

"That was before I met you," Kiara replied, nuzzling him.

Kasim then introduced his pride. Kiara smiled at Nalani, who had a sad look upon her face, forcing her to give a weak smile back.

With a mere nod, Kiara motioned Nalani to walk with her. "You seem different than the other lionesses," Kiara said, as the two roamed around the waterhole. "And it's not just your white fur."

"Do I?" questioned Nalani. "That may be more of a compliment than you think."

"Oh?" replied Kiara. "Why is that?"

"I know this must sound foolish, but the other lionesses – especially Aminah – are really mean. When I hunt, they eat all the kill, and I hardly get any. But it's trivial things like that…no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Nalani. You deserve more respect."

"But what can I do? They overpower me. I cannot take them all on."

"I know what you can do, but it is drastic."

"Oh, I'll do anything at this point!"

"Run away."

"What?"

"I did it, and that's when I reunited with Kovu. It may not solve all of life's problems, but it lets you sort out your thoughts and get in touch with your true self. Trust me."

Nalani nodded. "Okay…I'll try."

When Kasim's pride walked back to their cave, Nalani reflected on Kiara's words. She had to decide the right time to run away, and if it was really worth it.

"So what are we having for dinner?" questioned Aminah loudly. "Oh, that's right – nothing."

"Silence, Aminah," Kasim said harshly, shocking the lionesses. "We may have no dinner, but it's not like we cannot survive."

"We could eat Nalani," suggested one of the lionesses on Aminah's side.

"Nah, she'd just be skin and bones," Aminah replied.

"I said be quiet!" said Kasim, louder than he had ever raised his voice. "Why must you constantly put down Nalani? She has done nothing to hurt you."

Nalani was speechless. Kasim, though impartial to any of the lionesses, was actually standing up for her. For the rest of the way back, the entire pride walked in silence.

They returned to their cave, and Kasim requested Nalani's presence outside. "What is it…_Your Highness_?" Nalani tried not to stress the words, but it was difficult.

"I'm not King, yet," laughed Kasim lightly.

"Oh, thank goodness," Nalani said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But I…do hope to become one," Kasim said, his gaze wandering. "Nalani…this is a rather difficult question. W-will you be my mate?"

Nalani took a couple steps backward in surprise. "What? I…I can't do that."

"Why not? We would be so right for each other. That way, I could be King, and the other lionesses wouldn't dare tease you as their Queen."

"Yes, I realise that, but…you just want your crown."

"What are you saying?"

"You don't love me. You want to be King."

"Th-that's not true, Nalani."

She turned away. "You know it is. I…I gotta get out of here."

Nalani took one last glance at Kasim and ran off in the other direction. She could hear her name being called by Kasim becoming fainter and fainter as she loped closer to the horizon.

Suddenly, when she felt that she was far enough, Nalani slowed down. Panting slightly, the young lioness looked behind her. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"No," she said aloud, shaking her head. "I'm on my own, now. I'm independent. I don't need anyone."

But little did she know, she soon would. That night, Nalani slept under a tree, barely sheltering her from the cool night winds of Africa.


	3. A Legend Lives On

**A/N:** I actually started this story awhile ago, so these chapters are all prepared, and I just post them one after the other. It getsbetter for Nalani.Anyway, enjoy!

-

Early the next morning, Nalani tried to catch the grazing of the antelope. However, being extremely worn out, she failed to catch even the sickest ones.

"Having trouble?" came a deep voice from out of nowhere. It was all Nalani could do to keep from jumping.

"No, I'm doing perfectly fine, thank you," she replied, finding herself looking at the right side of a dark lion.

"Well, you're in the out lands, now," replied the lion. "You pride-lander will be needing a bit of assistance."

Nalani had not realised that she had drifted so far from the Pride Lands. "And I suppose you could show me," replied Nalani.

The lion merely grinned, and motioned with his tail for her to follow. Hesitantly, she did, and the two soon found a herd of warthogs.

"Now…be quiet," hissed the mysterious, yet helpful, lion. They both crouched low to the earth, and within moments, he had dragged back a pair of warthogs.

"Breakfast," he replied, shoving one toward her. "Is served." With a glance at him – her vision limited because of the sun – she threw herself on the warthog and began devouring it.

The dark lion watched Nalani finish off the warthog. When she looked up next, the light revealed the lion for what he really was. She noticed a scar over his left eye.

"S-Scar?" she questioned, jumping up.

"Forgive me," he replied, with a sinister smile. "You know my name, yet I do not know yours."

"It is Nalani," she replied, getting a better look at him. "I…I thought you were dead."

"So do many," he replied, gazing off into the distance. "And I plan to keep it that way. Have a low profile, so to speak."

"But you were a great lion," said Nalani. "You could've ruled over the Pride Lands."

"Are those the stories you heard?"

"Was I supposed to hear different?"

"No. I just didn't think you'd believe me as being a 'great ruler'."

"Because I'm a pride-lander?"

Scar faltered. "Yes."

"Well, it isn't true. I don't want to be labelled based on the place in which I live. It is what truly lies in my heart that defines me."

The lion nodded, his black mane tumbling over his eyes. "I understand. So, shall we move on?"

The two lions, rather enjoying each other's company, walked on the dead grass that was the out lands. "Who is ruling the Pride Lands, now?" Scar asked suddenly. "Where is that cub, Simba?"

"Simba has a daughter – Kiara," replied Nalani, finding herself fully trusting the lion. "And her mate is your hand-picked chosen one, Kovu."

"Kovu," Scar seethed. "He has betrayed his kind and now rules in the Pride Lands?"

Nalani nodded. "He and Kiara convinced the lions that they were equals. A principle which I truly believe."

Scar looked at her sceptically. "Really? You believe that outlanders and pride-landers should live in peace and harmony with each other?"

"Yes." Nalani smiled. "I really do."

"So, what are you planning to do next, Scar?" Nalani asked. "You cannot return to the out-lands, because you are a legend. And you cannot go to the Pride Lands, because you are a nightmare."

"I don't know," said Scar. "You are the first lion I've met since my departure."

"So you really took on all those hyenas?" Nalani breathed, extremely fascinated.

"I did," Scar replied. "And those too afraid to fight me, ran off. Then I, too, ran off, so everyone would think I was dead."

"Why?"

"So there would be no more fighting. I didn't want to _kill_ Simba, I just didn't want him to be King."

Nalani growled in frustration. "What is with males and wanting to become King? I'm a female, and I don't want to be Queen."

"Are you sure? You get much more power than you do as a common lioness."

"I don't care for power. It changes you. It turns you evil, no matter which side you start off on."

Scar was quiet for awhile. "But would you…become Queen? If it were to the right mate…the right King?"

Nalani looked up at Scar meaningfully. "Yes…if I were in love, then I would bear the title."

-

**A/N:** Scar rules!


	4. Finding the Light

As the sun rose high in the African sky, Nalani saw a pair of butterflies weaving over and under one another in the soft breeze.

"Wanna chase 'em?" questioned Nalani.

"What?" asked Scar. "Oh, you've never been introduced to fun before?" Nalani said laughingly.

"I'm afraid I'm…not the type to go and jump around, chasing insects," Scar replied.

"Sure you are!" convinced Nalani, nudging him playfully. "Come on!"

As Nalani bounded through the grass, Scar looked around, as if some disapproving lions would be watching, then chased after her. Laughing, the two ran after the colourful butterflies, trying to catch them.

Suddenly, grinning, Scar pounced on Nalani, who laughed. The two tumbled down a hill, screaming in delight.

Nalani looked into Scar's deep eyes and said, "See…even in the darkest places, there can be light."

Night came quickly, and the lions scrambled for shelter. However, all they found was a small rock to hide behind.

Nalani lay down and shivered, while Scar stayed awake watching over her. When he felt tired, and the lioness was still shaking, he lay himself on top of her.

She instantly ceased trembling, and curled up closer to Scar. Looking extremely shocked and unknowing what to do, his yellow-green eyes eventually fell shut.

The next morning, Nalani yawned and found herself under Scar's protective paw. She smiled and listened to his heart beat until he woke up, too. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied. "Time for breakfast, do you think?"

"Probably," Scar said, getting up. "Shall I?"

"Oh, you don't think I can get my own?" Nalani said, with an indignant, yet playful look on her face.

"No," he replied, grinning and shaking his head.

"Well, I'll show you," she said, bounding off. "Meet you back here!"

In about twenty minutes, both lions returned to the rock where they had stayed the previous night, both with food in their mouths.

Scar had managed to snag about half a dozen wildebeest, but Nalani had an assortment of animals – deer, zebra, warthogs, and birds.

"Well, I have a larger quantity of food," Scar said, coming to a conclusion. "But you have a larger quality. So…we're about square."

Nalani grinned and started eating.

"Have you ever had a mate?" Nalani questioned later, striking up a conversation.

"No," Scar replied. "I knew a lioness who wanted me to mate with her, though. Her name was Zira. She was my most loyal follower, but I never sought out to marry her."

"Why not?" asked Nalani. "If it isn't too bold to ask."

"No, it isn't bold," said Scar. "I just couldn't see her as my mate. I couldn't see having cubs with her."

"But it should still grieve you to hear that she is dead," Nalani said quietly.

"Dead?" Scar repeated. "My dear Zira…oh, I wish I could've seen her one last time. She was a good friend."

"I'm so sorry," said Nalani, comforting Scar, and placing her head on his shoulder.

"It's all right," Scar said. "But what's your story? I never did find out why you were in the out lands."

"I ran away from my pride," replied Nalani, not even hesitating for a moment.

"Ran away? What for?"

"My pride mistreated me. After my parents died, the others just thought of me as being inferior to them."

"But surely there was a male in your pride."

"Of course. But he was no better. My situation was sort of like yours, because he wanted me to mate with him, also."

"And…you didn't?"

Nalani shook her head. "No. He wasn't right for me. And he wanted to be King. I cannot be with someone who does not love me."

"So I guess it's just us two misfits, then."

Nalani looked up and smiled softly. "I guess so."

Later on that day, when Scar and Nalani continued to walk, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, a lioness jumped out, as Scar slunk back behind a large tree.

"Aminah?" questioned Nalani in disbelief.

"Yeah," said the lioness. "What are you doing out here, Nalani? Kasim's been worried about you."

"Well, tell him not to worry," Nalani replied. "I'm doing just fine."

"All by yourself?" Aminah said.

Nalani gave her fellow lioness a quizzical look, then turned around. She had noticed that Scar had vanished. It was just as well, for it would be a bigger problem if another lion saw him.

"Um…yes," said Nalani. "I just need to sort out some things. I don't want anyone coming looking for me."

Aminah turned to leave. "Okay, I'll tell Kasim."

She had to double-check. "So what will you tell him?"

"That you're doing okay on your own, and that you want to stay that way for awhile."

Nalani looked wary of the lioness, but let her go.

Scar crept back out to where Nalani was standing alone. "Who was that?" he questioned.

"A lioness in my pride," replied Nalani. "Aminah. She's the worst of them."

"I have a feeling she's not going to Kasim what you want her to," concluded Scar.

"Probably not," Nalani said, shaking her head. "You never know what she's gonna do…"

Scar nodded. "Then I suggest we keep moving," he said. "That way, it will take longer for her to find us if she does tell Kasim."

"Good idea," said Nalani. The two walked until the sky grew dark. Scar decided to sleep up in a tree, in case any of the lionesses happened to be passing.

"I really can't believe we have to resort to this," Nalani said, looking up and scanning the branches. "I feel like a fool talking to myself."

"It's just for a little while," reassured Scar. "Maybe even just for tonight. I just don't want others to find me out."

"All right," Nalani replied, lying down. "But you owe me breakfast tomorrow."


	5. Danger in Prides

**A/N:** I love Scar! Well, I updated…ooh, Alan Rickman's birthday is on Monday! Yay!

-

Early the next day, Scar got up to hunt for food. He realised that he should make it up to Nalani – she had been awful supportive of him during the past few days.

As the young lioness continued to doze under the tree, Aminah and the other lionesses of Kasim's pride approached. They carried branches of fire in their mouths. Aminah, looking around at the others, dropped it near Nalani, as did the others.

Nalani turned over, still asleep, and the lionesses vanished. When Nalani eventually woke up, it was because she smelled smoke. She started screaming when she realised that she was surrounded by fire.

Scar came running back, horrified to see the area where Nalani was engulfed in flames. "Nalani!" he yelled.

"Scar!" she cried in fear. "Please help me!"

He looked around frantically, as if for some sort of sign. Fortunately, he saw a tree, and he tried to push it over.

It fell, breaching the fire. Scar hopped on the log, and Nalani came toward him.

They kept running, not reassured if they were a safe enough distance, and watched the fire become smaller and smaller.

"Oh, Scar," said Nalani, panting. "I was so scared…thank you."

"It was nothing," he said. "Did you see who did that?"

"No," she said. "I was sleeping. My guess is that it was Aminah."

"What a horrible, horrible lion."

Nalani nodded, pawing at her slightly singed ear. "She was always mean to me, I just…didn't think she'd go this far."

Scar moved closer to Nalani, and as he did, she laid her head on his shoulder, and they nuzzled each other affectionately.

Scar was beginning to experience an emotion that he had never felt before – one he had never given nor received – love.

Later that day, Scar and Nalani continued their journey. They found themselves walking farther and farther each day, yet still not knowing what they were looking for or where they were going.

"Scar, I'm tired of running," Nalani said suddenly.

"What?" he questioned.

"I don't want to go on like this," she said. "I'm just running away from my problems, hope that they will disappear. But they don't. Every day, they return like the rising sun. By leaving the pride, I'm proving that I'm weak, and can't handle them. I don't want to give them that satisfaction."

"You're not giving them satisfaction," stated Scar. "You're proving that you're independent. They just can't handle that."

Nalani nodded and stared off in the distance. "But I can't runaway forever," she said. "One day, this will come back to haunt me, and I will have to return to the Pride Lands."

"Let's hope that day isn't too soon," Scar replied, looking at the lioness.

As they were walking, Nalani suddenly stopped and her ears pricked up. "What is it?" asked Scar, looking around.

"I hear something," Nalani said. "It sounds like the flapping of wings."

Scar crouched back into the long grass, just as a colourful blue bird swooped down overhead.

"Miss Nalani," he said, bowing in front of her. "I am Zazu, Simba's Royal Advisor. I have come to tell you that the King is sick."

"Simba?" questioned Nalani. "Wh-what can I do?"

"He needs all the support he can get," Zazu said. "I am alerting all the lions in the land. He wants his closest family. You must hurry. I'll fly ahead."

Nalani watched the little bird disappear over the horizon, and Scar slowly emerged from the grass.

"So…" he began. "My dear nephew is sick?"

"Yes," Nalani replied. "I have to go to him."

Scar nodded. "Well," he said. "So much for the not too soon theory. Let's go."

The lions turned around and headed for Pride Rock. "I'm…just going to…escort you there," Scar said, stuttering.

"Okay," Nalani said. "I understand. It probably would be best for your story to remain just that…a story."

"And what good would it do, anyway?" Scar mused. "My presence would just make Simba angrier."

Nalani nodded, but stayed in silence. As they got closer to Pride Rock, Zazu unknowingly flew above them.

Neither Scar nor Nalani saw him. Zazu gasped to himself. _'Scar?' _he thought in alarm. _'That's impossible. Simba killed him. He's following Miss Nalani. I must warn the others!'_ With that, the little bird took off.


	6. Accepted as One

**A/N:** Uh oh, this is chapter 6 and I'm just working on 7. You're catching up! Sorry it took so long!

"What was that?" questioned Scar, looking up and around.

"Zazu!" shouted Nalani. "He must've seen you!"

The two lions now quickened their pace and bolted for Pride Rock. By the time they got there, the lionesses had already lined up, awaiting their arrival.

"Nalani, get away from him!" shouted Nala.

"No!" retaliated Nalani. Kiara and Kovu stepped forward, in front of the other lionesses.

"Scar?" questioned Kovu, getting a better look at him.

"Correct, and you must be Kovu," said Scar. "And you now rule the Pride Lands?"

"Correct," Kovu snarled. "Where have you been?"

"Not betraying my kind," replied Scar.

"I'm not betraying my kind," Kovu said. "We are all the same kind. We are all lions. Kiara helped me realise that."

Scar nodded, "As did Nalani for me."

"What?" Nalani questioned. "Oh, I didn't do a thing."

"Yes, you did," said Scar, turning to her. "You showed me that it is not where we live that shows us who we are, it is what we believe in our hearts to be true."

Nalani stepped closer to Scar, when suddenly, Simba pounced out of nowhere.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Kiara. "Daddy, you should be resting."

"I'll only rest when Scar is dead," seethed Simba, not taking his eyes off his uncle.

"Simba, no," Nalani said. "He's changed."

"Scar will never change," Simba reasoned. "Not the Scar I know."

"Then you must not know him very well," challenged Nalani.

"Stand down, Nalani," Simba ordered.

"I stand up," Nalani said. "For equality and justice. Cannot the past be forgotten, to make room for a better future?"

"I will forget," Simba said, still glaring at Scar. "But I will _never_ forgive."

"I do not ask for your forgiveness," Scar said. "For I do not deserve it. What I do ask for, however, is your acceptance. I understand if you do not want me in your pride, because if I were you, I would never forgive me."

Simba thought for a minute. "I…accept you," he said.

"Simba," Nala said, stepping up beside him. "Is this really wise?"

"I am acting with my heart," he replied, nearing Scar, and offering him his paw. "It has not failed me yet."

Scar warily stared at his nephew's paw, and shook it. "Thank you, Simba," he said. "You have my deepest and most profound gratitude."

"See?" prompted Nalani. "Isn't this better? No feuding, no arguments."

The lions nodded in agreement. "But what about Kasim?" Scar asked.

"What about Kasim?" Nalani questioned, as if trying to forget her own past.

"Should he not be here with his pride?" Kovu interjected. "He is more than welcome to unite with us."

"I…shall inform him immediately," Nalani said solemnly. "I should probably set off, then."

"I'll accompany you," Scar offered.

"Thanks," Nalani smiled, then she turned to Simba. "And thank you for accepting us as one, equal pride."

Scar and Nalani, now used to walking great distances, made their way to Nalani's old pride. When they arrived there, Nalani immediately spotted Kasim napping in the shade of a tree.

"Nalani?" he said, perking up. "Is that you? Who is that you're with?"

When the lionesses heard that Nalani had returned, they made themselves present. "I don't believe it," Aminah said, coming closer. "It's Scar!"

This caused a commotion among the lionesses. "Nalani, what are you doing?" Kasim said, getting up and running to her. "Get away from him!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Nalani muttered, rolling her eyes. "Now, to focus on the issue at hand – Simba, Kiara, and Kovu formally wish to invite you and your pride to join Pride Rock."

"Hold on – my pride?" questioned Kasim. "What happened to your pride? Our pride?"

"My pride is with the other lions," Nalani said. "With the other lions who respect me, and treat me as their equal."

"Are you saying that this pride does not do that?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Nalani, you have changed. I don't know what you found when you ran away, but it cannot be good – for you or anyone else."

"I'll tell you what I found! I found Scar!" Nalani turned to the dark lion. "I found love."

**A/N:** whistles


	7. The Colour of a Lion

**A/N:** I'm sooooooooo sorry I didn't update! I went to Mexico. Heres the next chapter. Again, my apologies. Thanks to people reviewing. I luv ya!

"Nalani, you cannot mean that you love him," Kasim said in disgust.

"Why can't you accept the fact that there are other lions than you!" Nalani said. "I have found more care and compassion in two days with him than I have my entire lifetime with you and _this_ pride."

Kasim eyes widened then narrowed, yet he said nothing. Nalani almost immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Kasim…" she began, but the great lion turned from her.

"Go," he said finally. "Be with your pride. I want no part of it."

Aminah and the other lionesses looked disapprovingly onto Nalani. "I take it you won't join me, either," Nalani suggested, without the slightest bit of hope within her.

"We would never join you," hissed Aminah. She and the others followed Kasim back into the cave.

Nalani turned back to Scar. "I tried," she whispered quietly.

"I know," he said, nuzzling her. "And what you said…about finding love…"

Nalani turned away slightly in embarrassment. _'Why can't I just hold my tongue?'_ she thought.

"I have found it, too," Scar continued. "And now we have to go back to Pride Rock."

"But we mustn't tell Simba," Nalani fretted, as they started back on the return journey. "Now officially our King, for he is still wary of you."

Scar nodded. "He takes after his father."

Nalani looked down. "I never knew Mufasa."

Scar nodded again. "He was my brother. He was older and more respected. Stronger than I was and more protective. Mainly of me. Seeing that I didn't get into trouble."

"Which brings me to my next point. If it isn't rude, may I ask how you got that scar?"

"Of course. I was in a fight with another lion. He challenged my family's name. Of course, being the weaker one, I had a few injuries."

"So, your nickname was just Scar, then?"

"Correct. My actual name was Taka."

"They both suit you. But Scar's more…dangerous."

Scar grinned. "I thought so."

The two lions continued walking, as the sun began to set on the horizon. Nalani yawned. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost," Scar said.

When they arrived back at Pride Rock, Nalani could never feel more relieved. "I think I've done enough walking to last me a lifetime," she said, smiling.

Scar and Nalani took their last journey up to the cave where the lions slept. Simba welcomed Nalani in, but looked warily upon his uncle.

"Please, Simba," Nalani said, gazing up at him.

Simba sighed and let Scar in, who gave a weak smile. Nalani also smiled and curled up next to the dark lion. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, the bright sunshine stirred Nalani from her slumber. She stretched, pawing the ground with her claws.

Noticing that Scar was already gone, Nalani decided to stroll around outside, forgetting about her mental note about never walking again.

Suddenly, in the distance, Nalani saw the figure of a lion running closer. She immediately recognized it as Aminah.

'_What does _she_ want?' _Nalani thought, growling to herself.

When Aminah arrived at the large rock, Nalani went down to greet her. But Aminah did not look her usual self.

"What's wrong?" Nalani asked, purely out of interest rather than concern.

"Kasim!" Aminah shouted, panting. "He is wounded! By the waterhole! Come quickly!"

Simba and the lionesses had heard this commotion and at once reacted. "Simba, you cannot go," Nala said. "You are not well."

Simba ignored her and started running, Aminah close behind him. Nalani could not find Scar, so she, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and the lionesses followed their king.

They came to the waterhole which seemed to hold an unnatural murkiness, and there they saw the limp, unmoving body of Kasim.

"No!" Nalani said. She ran to him and put her head up against him. "He is still breathing. But only just. Kasim, what happened?"

Kasim struggled to say something, but only a wounded sigh escaped him.

"Please, Kasim, who did this to you?" Nalani tried, her eyes shining.

Kasim lifted his head in a last attempt at life, but it dropped back onto his paw. Nalani waited, but he did not lift it again. She cried silently.

"Oh dear," said Scar, as he appeared out of nowhere. "What have I missed?"

**A/N:** There ya go – kind of a cliffy. Did scar do it, did he not? I actually don't know either. This story can either go happy – ending with cubs and love n stuff, or it can go sad – backstabbing, killing, etc. HELP! If you have ideas, please leave it in a review, or email me: thanks so much!


	8. Ambush on the Serengeti

**A/N:** Holy crap, I haven't updated in forever anda half! Well, there was school and exams and writer's block... but now that its summer im back. so sorry to everyone. i was having extreme trouble with this chapter. especially about Scar being good or evil.but thanks so much to you reviewers for giving me ideas! Plus, if you don't like it i can always...write alternate ending. Like Die Hard With a Vengeance!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scar," Nalani said. "Wh…where were you?"

"Out for a morning stroll," he replied. "Last time I checked there wasn't anything wrong with that."

Nalani stepped back a couple feet.

"You killed Kasim, didn't you?" hissed Simba. "Just like you killed my father!"

"Simba, Simba," Scar said, circling him. "That temper has gotten you into trouble before."

Simba just growled menacingly. Scar smiled and brushed past his nephew. Simba suddenly pounced on him, knocking Scar to the ground.

"Please, Simba," Nala said. "You lack strength – don't fight!"

"I have strength enough for this," Simba seethed. He swung and hit Scar.

"This is familiar," Scar said from the ground.

"And if I remember correctly, I won last time," said Simba.

Scar gave a little, unsatisfied laugh. "You didn't win." He hit Simba back. "I escaped."

"Like a coward."

Scar growled and lunged at his nephew, who blocked his attack. "Idespise you, Scar," Simba said simply. He then loosened his grip on him. "Get out of my sight."

Scar looked shocked but also confused. He looked to Nalani for support. Her eyes were wide and shining, when she turned away and followed Simba and the others back to Pride Rock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nalani hid inside the cave and lay down, drowned by her own mixed feelings. Nala and Kiara tried to comfort her, but nothing would help. Aminah and the other lionesses stood outside, still confused about what to do.

That night, Nalani felt a warm breath on her back. "I did not do it," the owner said.

Nalani jumped up and saw the dark figure of Scar. "Scar," he hissed. "What are you doing here? Simba will kill you."

"He can do no more damage," Scar said.

"Scar, I can't talk to you," Nalani said, leaving the cave.

"Please, you must believe me," pleaded Scar. "I – did – not – do – it."

Nalani looked into Scar's eyes. "I wish I could believe you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nalani decided to go for a walk. Simba had told her numerous times not to do so, but something inside her said that Scar would not harm her. She gazed up at the stars as if for some kind of answer. Without looking where she was going, Nalani soon bumped into something.

"Aminah?" Nalani questioned.

"What?" she hissed.

"What are you doing here? Where are the other lionesses?"

"They're right here," Aminah said, eyes glinting. "Ready to attack."

Nalani took a couple paces back. "B-but why?"

"B-because I want to be Queen," said Aminah, mocking the white lioness. "B-because I want power. And I couldn't do that with Kasim in my way."

"You did it! You killed him!"

"And you're next."

Aminah and the lionesses stalked toward Nalani, who backed up until she was against the stone of Pride Rock. Aminah raised her paw, but Scar leapt out of nowhere and took the blow.

"Scar!" Nalani cried. "Oh, please get up. Scar, I believe you. Aminah killed Kasim. Please be okay…"

Scar moved and looked up at Nalani. "Go get the others."

"You're not going anywhere," a lioness growled, as Nalani stood up to leave.

Nalani bared her teeth and swatted at the lioness. She managed to escape, and told the lions about the war that raged outside. It took awhile to convince Simba that Scar was on their side, but at a time like that, he wasn't about to argue.

Scar had cornered Aminah, who continued to grin. "Are you going to kill me, Scar?"

"No," he said. "I don't know who you are, so unlike you, I would not appreciate somewhat innocent blood on my paws."

"Oh, Scar, I'm surprised," Aminah said, trying to move away. "Do you remember Zira? She had a sister to carry on her dream of taking back the Pride Lands. Her name was Aminah."

**A/N:** yeah, i dunno. i couldnt think of a way to end it. and i need time to write the next chapter. but i promise there will be another chapter!


End file.
